The invention covers a turn-over cooling bed for barshaped rolled material, particularly billets, with one stationary rake and one rake moving on a closed circular track, which transports the material while simultaneously turning it around its longitudinal axis.
The known rake cooling bed (DT-Gbm 1 993 913), particularly for heavy billets, is provided with rakes of different design. The rake teeth are arranged so that a billet is turned only by 45.degree. during the course of one rake movement. The shape of the rake is very complicated and, therefore, difficult to manufacture.
Furthermore, a rake cooling bed for square material (DT-PS 1 265 695) is known consisting of two feed rakes swinging parallel in vertical direction. The rakes are equipped with triangular teeth, their flanks near the top of the teeth and at the base of the teeth being indented to catch the edges of the bars. This rake cooling bed, too, is provided with a very complicated type of rake and must, furthermore, be equipped with an additional gear mechanism as both rakes must be moved.
Based on the above, it is the object of this invention to improve upon a rake cooling bed of the initially described type, to provide simple structural means for safe and functional conveying of the bar profiles to be cooled using simple gears.
This is solved, in accordance with the invention, by providing the teeth of the stationary and the movable rakes with even inclination of their flanks and tooth division; by making the inclination of the flanks rising in conveying direction steeper than that of the dropping flanks; by having the tooth flanks of two adjacent teeth in the stationary rake form a tooth base angle of approximately 90.degree., and by providing an even horizontal bearing surface between two adjacent teeth of the movable rake, the width of such bearing surface being greater than the width of the largest piece of material to be conveyed.
The uniform flank inclination and division of the rake teeth considerably simplifies the construction of the rake cooling bed, particularly the production of the rakes. Nevertheless, the flank angles ensure safe turning and conveying, even of differential material dimensions.
In accordance with another detail of the invention, the simple construction makes if feasible to design the gear in such a manner that the path of the movable rake is circular. In the case of only one driven rake, the movement along a circular path means also a simplification of the cooling bed versus the present stage of technology.